Harry and Ginny Potter, pregnant?
by oddlymismatched
Summary: Harry and Ginny are happily married in the future. After trying for years to have children, Ginny discovers that she is pregnant! Follow Harry and Ginny on their journey to becoming parents.
1. Telling Harry

**I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.**

**Chapter 1**

Ginny lay in bed. It was 6:12 in the morning, but she had been awake since 3:45. This was the fourth night in a row that she had not been able to sleep. She could feel Harry's bare chest against her back and she could feel him taking deep breaths, so she knew he was asleep.

Suddenly she felt a wave of nausea wash over her and she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. As she was bent over the toilet she could hear Harry rushing to see if she was all right, and he was at the bathroom door in a matter of seconds and he immediately sat by her side.

Harry looked concerned, "Ginny, I thought you were over this flu days ago. Let's take you to St. Mungo's today."

"Okay, but you have an extremely important job, and I know how you hate taking days off, so you don't have to take me, I will go myself." She said before another wave of vomit rushed up her throat.

"No you are sick, and you are more important than my job. You need somebody to stay here and take care of you." He pleaded.

Ginny shook her head, "No you are going to work. I can take care of myself, and if I really need help with something I can always call my mum. She can simply floo herself here."

Harry gave up in defeat "Fine." he sighed.

After Harry left for work, Ginny apparated to St. Mungo's. The waiting room was crowded with sick wizards and witches. She approached the small witch at the front desk as she checked in for her appointment.

"Ahh. Ginny Potter? Dr. Mercer will be right with you in a couple of minutes." She said to Ginny in a high-pitched, raspy voice.

Ginny found a seat in the waiting room next to a Wizard whose arm was in a sling. She saw that his arm was floppy and appeared to have no bones. She chuckled to herself as she remembered Harry telling her about his experience with the _Brackium Emendo _charm.

"Ginny Potter?" called a voice from the front of the waiting room.

Ginny stood up, "Right here."

"Okay, you can come with me, I am Dr. Mercer." she said in a delighted tone.

In the check-up room Dr. Mercer asked Ginny about her symptoms, and Ginny explained her situation.

"Well do you know when you last had your period?" Dr. Mercer asked.

Ginny looked at her confused. " What does that have to do with anything?"

"It probably doesn't matter, but can you remember? Because many of these symptoms would make sense if you were pregnant." Dr. Mercer explained.

Ginny's eyes suddenly got wide and her face went white.

"Come to think of it, I can't quite remember the last time I had it. Maybe seven weeks ago?" She said in a gasp.

Dr. Mercer smiled. "Let's take some of your blood and I can perform a charm on it to tell me if you are pregnant."

After Ginny had given blood, Dr. Mercer walked out of the room. Ginny sat on the table and she could feel the sweat in her palms. She could feel her heart beating faster than ever before as she waited for Dr. Mercer to come back and give her results.

After what seemed an eternity Dr. Mercer walked back into the room with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations, Ginny. It seems you are almost six weeks pregnant." She said gleefully.

Ginny could feel a smile broaden across her face as her hands instinctively felt her stomach. Then she remembered Harry.

"My husband… Harry. He is going to be so surprised." She gasped, not realizing she had said it out loud.

Dr. Mercer chuckled, "I'm sure he'll be thrilled. Now you get going home and get some rest. That morning sickness will last for at least another month. I'll write you a letter including later appointment times and useful information. I will be seeing a lot of you in the next nine months."

When Ginny got home she took a bath and relaxed on the sofa. She planned on telling Harry on their wedding anniversary, which was only two days away. She had it all planned out. She would make him his favorite dinner: turkey and mashed potatoes and gravy. Then as they were eating dinner and exchanging gifts, she would tell him. She smiled at the thought of his reaction.

She stood up and walked to the mirror where she gazed at her stomach. It was almost exactly two years since Harry and her started trying to get pregnant. When anybody in the Weasley family had a child, she couldn't help but think something was wrong with her. Harry had always told her everything was going to be all right, but Ginny could tell that he was starting to lose hope as well. She smiled as she realized how happy Harry would be.

Harry woke up on their anniversary and sneaked out of bed to make her breakfast. He looked at her to make sure she was still asleep, and he grinned to himself as he thought of how pretty she looked. Her vibrant red hair was spread across her pillow and she lay peacefully with the blanket wrapped around her waist.

As he was making the pancakes he heard Ginny walk down the stairs. He smiled when he looked up and saw her standing in the kitchen.

"I see you smelled the bacon. Are you hungry?" Harry chuckled.

Ginny smiled "Yes. I am starv-"

But she was cut off as she felt vomit rush up her throat, and she ran for the bathroom, but she didn't make it in time and threw up in the doorway.

Harry ran to her side.

"Ginny I am taking you to St. Mungo's right now. There is something is wrong and I'm scared that something might happen if we don't figure out what is causing this."

Ginny looked up as tears streamed down her face. "No, Harry I'm not sick!"

He looked at her with confusion.

"Harry I'm pregnant!" She cried and stood up.

Harry's eyes got wide "Wh- What? You're, your'e- what?" he whispered.

"Harry I'm pregnant! I was going to tell you over dinner, and it was going to be perfect, but I ruined everything. I always ruin everything." She sobbed and yelled.

He scooped her into a hug as he started crying.

"Ginny, you ruined nothing. This is the best thing to ever happen to me, and it is all because of you. I love you so, so, so much."

He picked her up and spun her around as she started to laugh through her tears. But he put her down quickly and looked at her stomach.

"I didn't hurt it did I? Merlin's beard, please don't tell me I hurt the baby."

Ginny started laughing, "No you didn't hurt it. It's too small for you to hurt it. But you are going to hurt our pancakes if you don't flip them right now."

Later that night, Harry and Ginny lay in bed.

"So you're six weeks pregnant already?" Harry asked as Ginny rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah. Six weeks already." Ginny replied.

Harry grinned and nodded, "Well, when are we going to tell the family?"

"I suppose tomorrow, when we go to little Freddy's first birthday party." Ginny said as she rolled on to her back.

Harry lifted up her shirt and placed his hand on her bare stomach.

"There is a baby in there. Right now. Our child is in there." He said in amazement as his eyes filled with joy.

She laughed, but then her smile faded. "What if something goes wrong, like I lose the baby? It took almost two and a half years to become pregnant; what if there is something wrong with me? What if the baby dies?"

Harry pulled Ginny into his chest. "Ginny, there is nothing wrong with you. The baby will be fine, and will be born perfectly healthy. You shouldn't worry it is bad for you. I love you." He kissed her on top of the head and squeezed her.

"Now let's go to bed, we've got a long day tomorrow."

**Please leave a review this is my very first fanfic. :) Hope you like it, there is more to come!**


	2. Telling the Family

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up looked over at Ginny. Harry stared at her and smiled remembering the previous day. It is amazing, he thought, how your whole life could change in one day. He looked at the clock. It was 8 o'clock and Harry figured he would have another three hours before him and Ginny had to apparate to the burrow. Wait, he thought, she can't apparate.

"Ginny wake up! I forgot! How are we going to get to Freddy's party? You're pregnant, so we can't use floo powder or apparate." Harry said gently nudging Ginny.

Ginny opened her eyes groggily, "Oh! I completely forgot too. Maybe we can take the knight bus?"

Harry shook his head and leaned back thinking. "The knight bus won't travel that far, but we could fly."

"But that would look to suspicious! Everybody would figure out that I was pregnant." Ginny laughed sleepily.  
>"You're right, but we could fly there secretly. Then when we arrived we could land in the high grass so nobody would see us, then we could walk out and pretend we apparated there." Harry said.<p>

Ginny let out a small giggle, "I guess that could work."

Harry got out of bed, "Then we better get going or else we're going to be late."

Harry got their broomsticks as Ginny got dressed.

"Harry? When do you think I will get a belly bump?" Ginny called out from the bedroom as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Ginny, do you really think I would know? I know as much as you do. Besides, why does it matter?" Harry replied while chuckling.

"Because when I start showing everybody will know I'm pregnant, and the Daily Prophet and all the other press will find out, then the next thing you know I'm on the front page of every magic magazine and newspaper." Ginny replied with a worried face.

Harry frowned, "I guess you're right, but let's figure that out when the time comes."

When Harry and Ginny reached the burrow, they hid their broomsticks in the tall grass and made themselves look presentable.

"Harry! Look at my hair!" Ginny whined pointing to her bright orange hair, which was filled with knots and tangles.

"Here." Harry smiled as he took a brush from his pocket. "I knew you would need it." He smiled.

"I love you so much." She said as she kissed him on his cheek.

As they hurried out of the bushes they walked toward the front door.

"When are we going to tell everybody?" Harry whispered.

"Whenever it feels right." Ginny said right before Mrs. Weasley open the door.

"Ginny! Harry! Come in, come in!" She yelled as she squeezed them tightly.

As Ginny and Harry walked in, Hermione and Ron walked into the room. They smiled when they saw Harry and Ginny and they all exchanged big hugs.

"Hey, Ginny can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione whispered as she beckoned Ginny to follow her upstairs.

Ginny nodded and followed Hermione up the stairs and into Ron's old bedroom.

Once they were safely out of the chaos of hugs and welcomes from downstairs, Hermione hugged Ginny.

"Congratulations." Hermione said with a smirk on her face.

"Uhh… Hermione?" Ginny said, confused.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Hermione whispered.

Ginny's went pale, but a smile widened across her face.

"How did you know?!" Ginny gasped.

Hermione giggled, "I saw you fly in on broomstick, then when your mum hugged you your hands covered your stomach."

Ginny laughed. "Did anybody else see us fly in?"

"No, I was in the only one in the back of the burrow, because I got an owl from my assistant at work."

"Well don't tell anybody!" Ginny laughed.

Hermione smiled, "Trust me, I won't."

When they returned to the happy crowd on the main floor. George walked in with Angelina, who was holding little Fred.

"So there's the little birthday boy!" Ginny yelled as she tickled Fred, who then began laughing uncontrollably.

"I can't believe it's already been a year since he was born." Ron said as he was making funny faces at Fred.

George smiled, "I know, but time flies by fast once you have a little one to take care of."

"Speaking of little ones, when am I going to get some grandchildren from you and Hermione." Molly said to Ron as she elbowed him in the rib.

"Ow mum! You have more than enough grandchildren to keep you busy right now." Harry snickered quietly at Ron's reaction.

Molly turned on Harry, "Don't you be laughing Harry, you and Ginny still haven't given me any grandchildren!" She yelled with a smile.

Harry's face went red, and Ginny quickly nudged him in the side as a warning. Harry just gave a nervous laugh while Hermione smirked.

Saving Harry and Ginny from the moment, Mr. Weasley came into the kitchen with a birthday cake lit with a candle.

"Happy Birthday Freddy!" Mr. Weasley smiled as everybody started to sing the Happy Birthday song."

After everybody had at least one piece of cake (Ron had three) the family sat around socializing and catching up on the latest stories from each other.

"Do you want to announce now?" Ginny whispered into Harry's ear.

"Sure." Harry replied quietly.

Harry stood up.

"So Ginny and I have recently received big news!" Harry announced, and then he looked at Ginny with a big smile.

"I'm pregnant!" Ginny yelled with a huge grin on her face.

The family erupted with congratulations and hugs as Molly squeezed Ginny and Harry in a bone-crushing hug.

"I can't believe it! My little girl's going to be a mum!" She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Congrats mate!" Ron hugged him. "But now you put all the pressure on me and Hermione." He said quietly.

Harry chuckled, "Sorry."

"I bet it's a girl!" Percy hollered.

"No! Ten galleons it's a boy." George smirked.

"20 galleons it's a g-" Ron started, but couldn't finish because he was smacked over the back of the head by Hermione.

Harry laughed. "Ow! Why am I always the one being hit and kicked and elbowed?" Ron said while holding the back of his head.

"You're not going to bet 20 galleons on the gender of their baby!" Hermione scolded.

"But Fred and Percy-"  
>"I don't care!" She yelled.<p>

When the girls started talking about the pregnancy stuff, the boys slowly made their way outside to escape the unpleasant details.

"So when do you plan on having children?" Harry asked Ron while they stood outside drinking butter beer.

Ron shrugged, "I don't know. It's not like we never want to have children, but Hermione is now the head of her department in work, so she is always busy. And we need to get a bigger house. I mean we have an extra bedroom, but Hermione uses it as her library."

"Well, do you want to have children soon?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but it's not _that_ big of a deal." Ron replied as he took a sip of his butter beer.

Harry nodded, "Yes it is a big deal. Tell Hermione about it."

Ron shrugged and Harry started laughing.  
>"What?" Ron questioned, kind of offended.<p>

"Nothing, it's just who would've thought that me and you would be standing outside, watching our niece and nephew play, and talking about getting our wives pregnant?" Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah, I bet Professor McGonagall would be laughing so hard if she saw us right now. Who would've known that we would actually grow up?" Ron chuckled.

"I bet Draco would be laughing even harder." Harry said, and Ron almost spit out his butter beer.

They heard a shout from the burrow as they looked over to see George motioning them into the house. After calling the children to come in, Harry and Ron made their way inside.

"Hey it's getting late, do you want to get going? We have a long flight." Ginny asked Harry.

"Wait a second. You two flew here on _broomsticks_." Interjected Arthur Weasley.

Harry nodded.

"Well you guys can just borrow my flying car. It will get you there a little faster, and it will be more comfortable for a long distance flight." Mr. Weasley said with delight.  
>"Err- I thought that it was still lost in the forbidden forest…" Harry said politely.<p>

Mr. Weasley shook his head, "Nonsense! I just charmed another car! Well, it took a while, but I trust you guys won't crash it into another whomping willow!" He said with a laugh.

Harry smiled as he took the keys from Mr. Weasley.

After Ginny and Harry left the burrow, they flew above London and marveled at the brilliant lights below them.

"I love life so much right now." Ginny smiled as she stretched her arm out the window of the car.

Harry looked over and laughed. "I'm just so glad she isn't going to have a childhood like mine."

"What?" Ginny looked over puzzled.

"I mean the baby. I'm so glad that she isn't going to grow up in a place she isn't wanted." Harry said.

Ginny shook her head, "No, I mean you called it a _she."_

"So you think it's a boy?" Harry questioned.

Ginny smirked, "No, but my mum had six boys before she had me, and I am a lot like my mum."

"Well when can we find out?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know anything about anything when it comes to pregnancy stuff."

"Well then I guess we better get some books." Harry laughed.


	3. Doctors and Paparazzi?

**I hope you guys liked the last chapters! Here it skips 6 weeks, so Ginny is 12 weeks pregnant.**

**Chapter 3**

"Ugh! My jeans aren't fitting!" Ginny yelled as she desperately tried to pull her pants up past her waist.

"Honey, it's fine. You're twelve weeks pregnant. This is completely normal." Harry said as he bent down to tie his shoes.

Ginny looked at him and her face got red, "Harry James Potter! Are you calling me fat?!"

Harry looked up shocked and didn't know what to say. "No! No, you are beautiful! But-"

"But what?!" Ginny screamed.

Harry's face went red, "But you're pregnant. So it's normal that your stomach gets bigger." He said quietly.

Ginny started crying and sat on the floor.

"I'm sorry! I am such a bad wife, and these stupid hormones…" She cried.

Harry bent down to comfort her, "Hey, hey, look at me. You are the best wife anybody could ask for. You are carrying our child and I love you so, so much."

She wiped away her tears, "You really think so?"

"Yes, I really think so. Now let's get going or else we are going to be late for your appointment." Harry said as he helped her up.

When they reached St. Mungo's, Harry checked in with the front desk while Ginny found a seat in the waiting room. From out of nowhere a bright flash of light filled the room as a man with a camera took a photo of Ginny.

"Hey! That's my wife! Leave her alone!" Harry yelled as he rushed towards the man with the camera, but he apparated before Harry could get to him. Harry looked over at Ginny whose face was red, and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Hey, don't let that get to you. He's just some jerk." Harry said as he tried to cheer her up.

Ginny nodded, "You're right. I shouldn't let it get to me."

"Ginny Potter?" Dr. Mercer called from the front of the room.

Harry helped Ginny up and they followed the healer to a room, which had a seat that reclined back into a bed and a small television screen.

"You can lay here, Mrs. Potter." Dr. Mercer motioned to the seat.

"Now I have a spell I can perform to make your baby show up on this screen, so we can make sure everything is healthy." She motioned to the small screen.

Ginny lay back in the chair while Harry held her hand. Dr. Mercer lifted up Ginny's shirt and drew small circles on it with her wand.

"Ahh there we go." Dr. Mercer smiled as a small picture showed up on the screen. "That's your baby, and that little pulsing dot is the baby's heart beat. You can hear it if you listen closely."

Harry leaned closer to the screen and he could hear the small and fast thumping of the baby's heart. Ginny laughed in delight and Harry smiled as wide as his face allowed.

"That's our baby." Ginny whispered as her eyes started to water.

Harry kissed Ginny on the top of her head and then kissed her stomach as tears began to well up in his eyes as well. "I know." He said in delight.

"Everything looks perfectly normal. I can print a small photo for you guys if you would like." Dr. Mercer offered politely.

Ginny nodded while Harry answered, "Yes, please, but can you print two, I'm sure Ginny's parents will want a copy."

"Of course." Dr. Mercer said as two small pictures printed from the screen, then Dr. Mercer handed them to Ginny. In the picture you could see the baby's pulsing heartbeat and the baby moving it's legs.

"It's adorable." Ginny whispered as Harry and her gazed at the picture.

"Well that's all for today's appointment, everything looks normal and healthy. Next appointment will be at 20 weeks, and I can tell you the gender if you want."

"Okay, thank you." Harry said as he helped Ginny out of her chair.

"Well that was amazing." Ginny said as they arrived home.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it's unlike anything I ever experienced."

"So how did the appointment go?" Called a voice from their living room.

Harry and Ginny walked into the room to see Molly Weasley's head poking out of the fireplace.

Ginny laughed. "It went fine. She said that everything is healthy and normal. We have pictures!"

At the mention of pictures, Mrs. Weasley cam out of the fireplace.

"Well where are they!?" Mrs. Weasley yelled anxiously.

Harry pulled the pictures from his pocket, "Here, this one's for you." He said with a smile.

Mrs. Weasley took the picture and placed a hand on her heart. "Awww… it is absolutely perfect." Mrs. Weasley then proceeded to give Harry and Ginny big hugs.

"Oh and I thought you guys would want to see this…" Mrs. Weasley handed Harry a copy of The Daily Prophet. On the cover, the headline announced 'THE CHOSEN ONE TO BE A FATHER?' It showed a picture of Ginny sitting in the waiting room holding her small baby bump, and then showed a picture of Harry running toward the camera and Ginny.

Harry's face went red with anger and Ginny threw the paper on the ground.

"Ugh! Why can't they just leave us alone!?" Ginny screamed.

Mrs. Weasley tried to calm down her daughter, "Well they didn't say anything bad about you two. It was almost kind of sweet. They even included that Harry tried to protect you."

"Well they better not have said anything bad or I would hex their bits off." Ginny yelled, still furious.

Harry stifled a laugh, but was then hit over the back of the head by Ginny.

"Harry James Potter! Shut your mouth or I will hex _your _bits off." She scolded.

Harry stopped laughing, but a sly smile remained on his face.

"Well, I better get going, I have to show Arthur the photo." Mrs. Weasley smiled as she disappeared into the fireplace.

"Should I make dinner?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yes you should make dinner! I'm starving! I am eating for two you know." She said with a smile.

Harry laughed, "Then I better get started."

Ginny went to the bedroom and changed into pajama pants and Harry's old Gryffindor shirt. She looked in the mirror and she could see the little baby bump. She realized how stupid she was for calling herself fat. She loved that little bump and would do anything for the little baby inside of it.

She walked downstairs and caught a whiff of what Harry was cooking, but stopped in her tracks, "Harry what on Earth are you cooking. It smells atrocious." She said right before a wave of nausea hit her and she rushed to the bathroom.

Harry dashed after her.

"Are you alright?" He asked sympathetically. "I didn't think my cooking was that bad?" He said with a chuckle.

"No, it's just the smell. It smelled awful." She said as she wiped her mouth.

"Well it's just some grilled chicken." Harry said.

Ginny shook her head, "Then chicken is off the menu. What else do we have? Do we have anything spicy?"

"Spicy? Uh- I could make some spaghetti then put some of that pepper sauce in it."

Ginny grinned, "Make it as spicy as possible."


	4. Christmas Complications

**Ginny is now 20 weeks pregnant, and it's Christmas time! :)**

**Chapter 4**

"Hurry Ginny we are going to be late." Harry called up to the bedroom.

"I'm coming I just need to find a shirt!" Ginny yelled back as she tried on another shirt, but it was too tight in her abdomen. Finally she found a flowing red shirt, which she thought fit the Christmas theme.

She hurried downstairs and saw that Harry had already warmed up the flying car. Mr. Weasley had let them borrow it for the rest of her pregnancy since she couldn't apparate or use the floo network. Once Ginny was in the car they left for the burrow.

"So we get to find out if it's a boy or girl in three days. Aren't you excited?" Harry said.

"Very! But I bet our family is even more excited. There are at least nine bets on the gender." Ginny replied with a laugh.

"Well, I don't care what it is." Harry said.

Ginny smiled, "I thought you said it was a girl?"

"Yes, I thought it was a girl, but I would be extremely happy either way." Harry said.

Ginny smiled.

When they reached the burrow they were greeted at the door with huge hugs from the family.

"So how many weeks are you?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"20, but it feels much shorter than that." Ginny replied as she put a hand on her stomach.

George came in from the other room holding Fred.

"Hey Ginny! Did you find out the gender yet? I need to know if I won." George asked with a mischievous smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "No George. I find out in three days."

"Three days!? You better send me an owl as soon as you find out, or else I am showing up in your living room." Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Harry grinned, "Will do."

"Well who wants to eat?" Mr. Weasley called from the kitchen. "Molly stayed up almost all night making sure everything was cooked to perfection."  
>In minutes the entire family was seated around the large table passing plates of turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans and much more around the table.<p>

"Hey Ron! I challenge you to a eating contest." George called across the table.

Ron shoved a piece of turkey into his mouth, "You're on."

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting some one?" Percy said from the end of the table.

"What about you William?" Ron said with a smile.

William shook his head, "No, I am to mature for the rest of you." He said grinning.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on. I bet I could beat all of you." Ginny said with a smirk.

Ron, George, and Percy looked at her with surprise. "Okay sis, but don't expect to come close to winning." George said.

Within seconds the four were eating as much as they could, however in only ten minutes three had backed out of the challenge as Ginny stood up.

"What's that? I won!" Ginny yelled as her brothers looked at her in shock.

Ron rolled his eyes, "You only won because you're pregnant."

"It still counts!" Ginny laughed. "Now excuse me, I have to use the bathroom for like the fifth time today."

Angelina laughed. "Get used to it. You still have a while to go."

As Ginny was in the bathroom the family heard a horrid scream.

"Help!" Ginny shrieked from the bathroom.

Harry heard her cry and knew instantly something was incredibly wrong. Everybody's face went serious as Mrs. Weasley and Harry ran to the bathroom. When they opened the door Ginny was in tears as there was blood on the ground and on her hands. Ginny's face was white, as she stood frozen, not knowing what to do.

"Why is there so much blood? Help me. Please. Help me." She said inaudible through her sobbing.

Harry's heart dropped and Mrs. Weasley rushed to her side.

"Take deep breathes dear. Calm down. We need to get you to St. Mungo's immediately." Mrs. Weasley said in the calmest voice possible.

Ginny was shaking uncontrollably in fear and shock as tears streamed down her face, "I don't, I don't know what happened. There's blood. Why is there blood?" She frantically said as tears continued streaming down her face.

"Ginny it's okay. It's going to be alright." Harry said in a shaky voice as he helped her stand up of the bathroom.

Hermione and Angelina were standing in the doorway. "Oh my! Is she all right? Is the baby okay?" Hermione said with wide eyes as she saw the blood.

"I… I… Don't know. She's bleeding a lot. We need to get her to St. Mungo's." Harry said in confusion.

"Tell Arthur to start the car! Harry and I will fly with Ginny. Ron and Percy, you apparate to St. Mungo's and explain our situation. Harry, carry Ginny to the car. And Ginny, dear, keep remembering to take deep breathes. Everything is going to be okay." Mrs. Weasley ordered, taking charge.

"Hermione… I want Hermione too." Ginny said faintly as Harry scooped her gently into his arms.

Hermione nodded, "Okay, I'll be in the car with you, don't worry."

Within minutes everybody had done what was ordered, and the car left for St. Mungo's. Harry was driving, and Hermione and Mrs. Weasley comforted Ginny in the back seat.

"We can be at St. Mungo's in twenty minutes if I go as fast as I can. Ginny it's okay, I love you." Harry called from the front seat.

Ginny lay in the back seat as Mrs. Weasley reminded her to breathe and remain calm, and Hermione stroked her hair and held her hand. Ginny had stopped bleeding, but blood covered her clothes and her face was white and sheer with sweat. Harry could only think of the worst as his stomach dropped. He would do anything to hear the little heartbeat.

When they arrived at St. Mungo's a wheelchair was already waiting for Ginny. They gently helped Ginny out of the car and immediately rushed her inside.  
>"I will allow one person with her, the rest of the family must stay in the waiting room." Dr. Mercer instructed.<p>

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head at Harry, "Go and comfort her." She said.

Harry ran after the wheel chair as it raced through the hospital. They took Ginny into a similar room like their last appointment, but this looked much more complex, and had many different devices.

A nurse helped Ginny onto the bed, and Dr. Mercer got out her wand.

Harry stood by Ginny's side and held her hand.

"Everybody silent, I have to look for the heartbeat." Dr. Mercer commanded.

The room was eerily silent as Dr. Mercer moved her wand around Ginny's stomach. Harry and Ginny's ears strained for any noise possible. 10, 20, 30 seconds went by. Ginny's eyes started to water and Harry's heart dropped. Suddenly a faint pulsing sound came from the monitor. Harry exhaled the air he was unknowingly holding in his lungs and Ginny burst into tears.

"Well it looks like we have a heartbeat." Dr. Mercer said relieved. "It also looks like you have a son." Dr. Mercer smiled.

Harry's face beamed with delight and he laughed, "Ginny! We are going to have a son!"

Harry kissed Ginny and she looked up, "I love you so, so much."

"However, this is a very big problem that needs to be taken seriously. Ginny, I am putting you on bed rest for three days. After the three days you can do very light work, but keep everything to a minimum." Dr. Mercer directed, and Ginny nodded.

"I am going to go and tell the family." Harry said as he kissed Ginny again, on the top of her head.

When Harry entered the waiting room the entire family stood up with nervous faces.

"Ginny and the baby are fine. But we did receive some big news, it's a boy!" Harry exclaimed with delight.

The family erupted into hugs and congratulations.

"Hand it over, Ron." George said.

Ron let out a small growl and handed over 10 galleons.

Harry laughed.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	5. Old Friends

**Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up, I had a lot of work to do in the past few days. Thanks for all of the nice reviews, I hope you guys enjoy. This chapter takes place one week after the last chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

Ginny lay in bed. It was three days after Christmas and Ginny gazed at the glistening snow outside her window as she sat in her bed massaging her stomach, which now extended four inches outward. The doctor had extended her bed rest for another week because Ginny was still occasionally bleeding. Though the bleeding was nowhere as catastrophic as the first bleed it still made Ginny nervous. However, this was the last day of her bed rest.

"Good morning darling, are you feeling alright? Happy last day of bed rest." Harry said as he walked into the bedroom.

Ginny smiled nodded, "Thanks and I'm feeling better for the most part, but my stomach is just sore and my lower back hurts."

Harry sat on the bed next to her.

"Roll over." Harry said.

Ginny looked confused, "But it hurts when I roll over."

Harry smiled, "Just roll over."

Ginny reluctantly rolled over onto her side. Harry pressed his thumbs into her lower spine and gently rolled them around.

Ginny let out a sigh, "That feels amazing. It takes all the pressure off my back. How did you know to do that?"

"I was reading some pregnancy books while you slept." Harry said as he continued to massage her back.

"How long were you up?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! Tell me!" Ginny ordered.

Harry sighed. "Since 1:30." He said quietly.

Ginny's face filled with concern, "Harry, I thought that stopped like four days ago. You need to be getting some sleep. It's not good for you to be up all night."

Harry looked down, "I know. I'm just so worried about you and the baby. I've been doing research and it only worries me more. The doctor said that your pregnancy is on the verge of a high-risk pregnancy, and I have to make sure I'm prepared for anything. Because if something happened and I didn't get you to the hospital in time, or if I wasn't prepared, or I just froze up and didn't know what to do, and you or the baby was hurt I would never be able to forgive myself." He whispered.

Ginny rolled over to face Harry and he could see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Harry, you have done everything right. I could not have asked for a better husband, but you have to stop worrying so much. If something happens and I do lose the baby it is in no way your fault." Ginny said as the tears began to spill over her eyelids and onto the pillows. "It will be mine." She whispered under her breath.

Harry shook his head, "No. It will be nobody's fault. If something happens to the baby you cannot blame yourself, and I cannot blame myself. Now how about we get up and eat some breakfast. It's your last day of bed rest you know?"

Ginny smiled and wiped the tears off her face. Harry helped Ginny out of bed and was extremely cautious as he helped her down the stairs.

Ginny chuckled, "I can walk down the stairs by myself. I appreciate the help, but I'm not made of glass."

Harry smiled and gently let go of her hand.

Once they were done eating Ginny and Harry heard a knock on their door. Ginny got up to answer, but Harry told her to sit down.

"It might be the press, and I don't you to have to be dealing with that." Harry said.

Ginny groaned but nodded, "Fine."

Ever since her big scare, the press had been dying to know Ginny's condition. Harry talked to one journalist in the hospital, but more showed up at their house two days later yearning for more information. The cover of the newspaper for two days in a row exclaimed, 'POTTER BABY COMPLICATIONS?' Harry and Ginny received numerous gift baskets and cards from various sympathetic witches and wizards. To their surprise they even received one from the Minister of Magic.

"Ron and Hermione! What a pleasant surprise!" Harry said as he opened the door, thankful it was not the press.

Hermione smiled, "How's Ginny doing? We heard it was her last day of bed rest."

"Oh she's doing fine. Come in!" Harry said as he motioned them in.

When they saw Ginny they all exchanged hugs.

"So any names picked out?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, "No we are mainly focused on getting Ginny's health back up to it's best."

"We should start picking out names though." Ginny said to Harry.

Harry shrugged, "I guess, but I don't have any ideas yet."  
>"Neither do I." Ginny laughed.<p>

"The name Ron isn't taken yet." Ron said with a smirk, but Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"Well, we were going to head to The Three Broomsticks for an early lunch, and we were wondering if you guys would want to come too." Hermione said cheerfully.

Ginny smiled, "Sure, we'd love to!"

Harry looked concerned, "Are you sure? The doctor said to be careful."

"Oh nonsense! We are just going for lunch." Ginny exclaimed.

Harry let out a sigh, "Fine, but stay extremely careful."

"Of course, now lets get going." Ginny said.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, Harry and Ginny received many congratulations along with some sympathetic looks. They walked into The Three Broomsticks and found a table in the back of the restaurant.

"There are so many people here!" Ginny said as she took her seat.

"Well it is holiday break." Hermione said.

Suddenly from across the restaurant they heard a deep, scratchy voice.

"Well look who it is!" The voice called and the four of them smiled in recognition.

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled.

Hagrid smiled and walked to their table, "It's been a while since I saw you guys! I was wonderin' when I'd be seein' you! How you feelin' Ginny? I saw the newspaper and I was goin' to send you an owl, but it seemed to have slipped my mind."

"Oh Hagrid, you didn't need to send us an owl anyway, and I'm doing much better though, thanks for asking." Ginny replied.

"Good! Good! I hope you all have been havin' a good Christmas!"

"We are having a wonderful Christmas!" Hermione said with a smile.

"Great! Well Professor McGonagall is here too. Here, let me call her over." Hagrid said as he waved to somebody across the pub.

When Professor McGonagall saw the table her eyes brightened with joy.

"Oh hello! How are you four doing? Goodness, it seems like ages since I last saw you guys." Professor McGonagall said as she gave them all hugs. "And Ginny how are you feeling dear. I saw the news." The professor said with sympathy.

Ginny smiled, "I am doing much better. Thanks for asking."

"Well I must be getting old. It seems like just yesterday I was placing the sorting hats on your little heads, and now you are having children of your own." Professor McGonagall said with glee.

Hagrid gave a hearty laugh and Harry smiled, "So are you still enjoying being headmaster?" He asked Professor McGonagall.

"Oh it has been wonderful. And luckily I have yet to have any students as outrageous as you four." She said with a grin.

The six of them laughed with big smiles on their faces.

**Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks! :)**


	6. Cherry Ice Cream

**Ginny is now 26 weeks pregnant! Thanks again for the reviews they mean a lot.**

**Chapter 6**

"Owww!" Ginny moaned as she stood up from her chair.

Harry looked up in concern and immediately jumped up to his feet, "What?! Are you having a contraction?! This may be premature labor."

Ginny giggled, "No, relax. It's just my stupid back and my stupid ankles. They are killing me. If I was having a contraction I would probably be swearing and yelling. Besides it's a little too early for contractions."

Harry sighed in relief, "You never know."

Ginny walked to the kitchen and grabbed a tub of ice cream from the freezer, "I am worried though, I was reading another pregnancy book last night and I should have been able to feel the baby kick at least 5 weeks ago. I haven't felt anything yet." She said with worry as she scooped a huge serving of ice cream into her bowl.

Harry frowned, "Well we are going to your checkup appointment with Dr. Mercer today, so she can probably tell you more. You shouldn't worry about it until you know it's a problem."

"Shoot! The appointment's today? I completely forgot." Ginny said with wide eyes and a mouth full of ice cream.

Harry laughed, "Well it's today, and it's in about two hours, so I suggest you finish that ice cream soon and get dressed."

Ginny just rolled her eyes as she shoveled in another spoonful.

When Harry and Ginny arrived at St. Mungo's they immediately signed in at the front desk and went to the check up room. Even though the baby scare occurred almost two months ago the press still yearned for information on Ginny's pregnancy. As a result, Harry and Ginny tried to keep public appearances to a minimum.

"Hello! Are you ready for your 26 week checkup?" Dr. Mercer said as she walked into the room.

Ginny smiled, "I have been looking forward to it all week"

"More like two hours." Harry said under his breath with a smirk.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well let's get started!" Dr. Mercer said delightfully as she took out her wand.

Ginny pulled up her shirt and Dr. Mercer began tracing small circles on her stomach. Ginny always got anxious at appointments because she was constantly worried that another complication would occur, but her nerves vanished when she heard the familiar pulsing sound coming from the monitor.

Dr. Mercer smiled, "Heartbeat sounds healthy."

Harry smiled and Ginny sighed in relief, but then Dr. Mercer frowned.

"But the baby seems to be developing a little slower than we would like."

Ginny nodded, "I meant to ask earlier, but I haven't felt him kick yet, and I read that I should have felt it weeks ago. Is it because he is underdeveloped?"

"Probably. However, it looks like you should be able to feel the kick soon. If you want you can shine a light into your stomach. His eyes should be developed by now and he might kick at the sight of something bright." Dr. Mercer said with a smile.

"Okay. I will be sure to try that." Ginny said.

"You can also try talking to him. His brain can now identify sounds. Sometimes babies react to the sound of your voice." Dr. Mercer suggested

"I will also try that." Ginny said happily.

"Does everything else look okay?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes, everything else seems to be perfectly fine. You really shouldn't worry about his underdevelopment until we get closer to your due date. He still has plenty of time to catch up." Dr. Mercer said as she put away her wand.

Harry nodded, "When is the due date?"

"Anytime in the beginning of May. You are going to have a spring baby." Dr. Mercer said with a smile.

Harry smiled and kissed Ginny's forehead.

"Well that's all for today's appointment, I will see you guys again soon." Dr. Mercer said as she stood up.

"Thank you very much." Ginny said to Dr. Mercer.

Dr. Mercer smiled, "Always happy to help."

When Harry and Ginny returned home Ginny immediately sat down on the couch.

"Come here! Shine a light on my stomach." Ginny said anxiously.  
>Harry laughed and sat down beside her as he pulled out his wand. Ginny rolled up her shirt and exposed her large bump.<p>

"Lumos." Harry said, and a bright light appeared at the end of his wand.

Harry touched the end of his wand to Ginny's stomach.

Ginny and Harry waited in anticipation, hoping for some kind of movement. After fifteen minutes of moving the light around and talking to her stomach, Ginny sighed in disappointment.

"Let's stop. It's no use." Ginny said with frustration.

The light in Harry's wand went out as his shoulders slumped in dissatisfaction.

"It's okay, it will happen eventually, just not right now." He said.

Ginny forced a small smile.

"I think I know something that will cheer you up." Harry said as he stood and walked to their kitchen. He opened the freezer then pulled out a container of cherry ice cream. Ginny's eyes got wide as a smile stretched across her face.

"Where did you get that from? I searched about three stores and I couldn't find any." Ginny questioned.

Harry laughed, "I stopped at a muggle grocery store after work and found some."

"Well don't just stand there! Bring it here." Ginny yelled.

Harry took a spoon from a drawer and handed the ice cream to Ginny. She immediately dived in and her face beamed with delight.

"Hey. I was thinking about names." Harry said as he watched her eat.

Ginny nodded, but couldn't talk for her mouth was filled with ice cream.

Harry continued, "What about James Sirius. If you don't like it we can change it."

Ginny swallowed and looked up. "James Sirius Potter." She said, testing out the sound. "I love it." She smiled.

Harry sighed, "Good. Is it settled then?"  
>"I guess it is." Ginny said with a small laugh.<p>

"Well that was easier than I thought. I assumed it would take us hours to figure it out." Harry said.

Ginny laughed, "Me too."

Later that night Ginny lay in bed while Harry was in the living room reading more pregnancy books. She looked down at her swollen stomach.

"Your daddy is very worried about you, you know? But he loves you very, very much. So do I." She whispered to her stomach.

"Are you talking to him?"

Startled, Ginny looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway.

Ginny let out a small laugh, "Yes. But he won't move."

Harry smiled, "Does your back still hurt?" He questioned.

Ginny nodded, "Yes, very much so."  
>Harry pulled a small vile out of his pocket. "Drink this." He said as he handed it to Ginny.<p>

"What is it?" Ginny asked as she took the vile from his hands.

"It's a potion I read in a pregnancy book. Drink it, it should help your back."

"Should help my back or will help my back? Because last I remember you weren't the best at making potions." Ginny said in a playful tone.

Harry smirked, "Oh please, I am totally the best potion maker."

"Liar! The only year you got a good grade in potions was the year you had Snape's book. I'm pretty sure you barely passed your other potions classes." Ginny yelled with a smile.

Harry laughed, "Come on, drink it. I would never give you something that would hurt you or James. Besides, I already tested it on myself, and it even tastes good!"

"Fine." Ginny drank the potion and a relaxed smile came across her face, "That feels so much better. It still hurts, but nowhere near as much as it did."  
>Harry grinned with delight, "See, I can make potions."<p>

Ginny rolled her eyes, "It didn't taste that good." She said with a smirk.

"Fine, but it worked." Harry said grinning.

Harry laid down on the bed and cuddled Ginny.

"Any movement yet?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head, "Not yet."

Harry placed a hand on Ginny's bump, "I love you so, so much." He whispered to her stomach.

All of the sudden Harry felt a bulge under his hand and Ginny gasped.

"He just kicked!" Ginny squealed with excitement. "I guess he's a daddy's boy."

Harry looked up at Ginny still shocked at the movement and his eyes started to water.

"I love you so, so, so much." He said to Ginny.

"I love you too."

**Hope you liked it. You guys are so nice please keep leaving reviews. Thanks! :) **


	7. Arguments

**Ginny is 31 weeks pregnant now!**

**Chapter 7**

"Ginny, I think it looks perfect!" Harry said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

He stood back and looked at the sky blue wall of the nursery. On both ends of the wall Harry painted quidditch posts, and quidditch players were scattered between the posts flying around on broomsticks. He spent most of the afternoon painting it, while Ginny pointed out mistakes he managed to make.

"Do you really think it looks good?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry said as he rolled his eyes and smiled. "It looks perfect."

Ginny let out a sigh.

"I guess you're right. I just want everything to be absolutely picture-perfect when he comes." Ginny said as she rubbed her stomach.

Harry smiled, "Trust me, I will do everything in my power to make sure that it will perfect."

"Ok, I believe you," Ginny smiled, "Hey, guess what?! Only nine weeks left!" She said in excitement as she walked into their bedroom to get dressed for the day.

"Yeah I know, it has all gone by so fast," Harry said with a wide smile on his face.

"Maybe for you, but I have to deal with all of the symptoms," Ginny said as she desperately tried to put on her pants, but they wouldn't fit past her thighs.

"These are maternity pants! They should be fitting!" Ginny yelled, suddenly angry. She pulled out her wand and muttered a charm. Her pants expanded slightly, so Ginny could pull them all the way up.

"Relax, it's a good thing that you're gaining a little weight. It means that James is catching up on developing. He is getting nice and big so he can be healthy when he is born." Harry said with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Ugh! That's easy for you to say. You're not the one that has an extra fifteen pounds hanging from your stomach. And his legs keep kicking me in the ribs!" Ginny yelled.

"Come on Ginny, it's a good thing that he is stronger," Harry said as he walked towards her.

"I know! But I wish that I could have one peaceful day without any discomfort, you have it so easy!" Ginny yelled.

"Well I'm sorry that you hate being pregnant," Harry said, starting to lose his temper, but he immediately knew he shouldn't have said it.

Ginny gasped then scowled at Harry.

"How dare you! You don't have to go through any of this!" Ginny yelled.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"But what?! Get out!" She screamed.

Harry obediently left the room, but Ginny followed him.

"No! Leave the house! Let me be alone!" Ginny shouted as tears began to stream down her face.

Harry was shocked. He had never seen her so upset before, and he didn't know what to do.

"Go away!" Ginny screamed again as she sat in the middle of the floor sobbing.

"Gin-" Harry started, but he was cut off.

"Leave!" Ginny screeched.

Harry apparated to the burrow.

"Harry?" Mr. Weasley said as he looked up from his newspaper. "What are you doing here? You look worried."

All of the sudden Mrs. Weasley rushed into the room.  
>"Is something wrong with the baby?! Do we need to go to St. Mungo's?" Mrs. Weasley questioned as her face filled with concern.<p>

"No. Nothing is wrong with the baby. Me and Ginny just got into a huge fight over nothing, and she kept screaming at me to leave, and I thought that you would be able to help," Harry said turning to Molly.

Mrs. Weasley let out a small chuckle, "Hormones, my dear, hormones. You just stay here with Arthur while I go talk to her." Within seconds she was gone.

"Sit down, son," Mr. Weasley said as he gestured to a chair in front of him.

Harry sat down and looked at Mr. Weasley.

"Now I want you to listen to me. I am going to tell you something that you need to remember for the rest of you life," Mr. Weasley said and Harry nodded. "Ginny loves you with all of her heart, and you must always keep that in mind. She is one of the most stubborn people I know, and she will do anything for you Harry. I also know that you will do anything for her. And together you two will do anything for your son. So for the rest of your life you must always support her in everything she does. Especially during her pregnancy, because right now she feels vulnerable and she needs you, even if she doesn't see it."

Harry nodded.

Mr. Weasley let out a small chuckle, "But I would stay here and let Molly calm Ginny down before you go back."

"Thank you. I really don't know what I would do without you guys. You two are the closest thing I have ever had to parents." Harry said to Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley smiled, "You're welcome."

Ginny was still sobbing in the middle of the floor when Mrs. Weasley apparated into in the house.

"Harry! I said leave me alone!" Ginny cried.

"No, dear, it's me." Mrs. Weasley said as she went to comfort Ginny.

"Mum?" Ginny looked up from the floor.

"Yes, now calm down. What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ginny wiped her nose and eyes and shook her head.

"Nothing. I just got mad and I wanted to be alone. That's all," Ginny said.

"No, that's not all. What's wrong?" Molly asked again as she helped Ginny up from the floor.

Ginny sighed and stood up. "I just- I feel awful. I couldn't sleep last night and I was just thinking about Harry and the baby and I don't think I'm ready to be a mom. And this pregnancy has had so many problems, and I can see how worried Harry is. I just feel like I'm not ready, and I'm just so stressed out," she said as fresh wave of tears dripped down her face.

Molly smiled sympathetically, "I felt this way every time I was pregnant. Even with you. I always felt like I wasn't ready, but when you hold James for the first time, all that worry will go away. You are ready. Trust me, you are ready. And it's normal for Harry to worry. Whether it's a normal pregnancy or a risky one, he would be worried."

Ginny nodded, "I know, it's just I feel bad. Like it's my fault that this pregnancy has had so many problems."

Molly shook her head, "No, dear. That is not your fault. Nobody has control over that."

"Thanks mum. I love you." Ginny said with a small smile.

"You're welcome. I love you too," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Now should I get Harry to come back?" She asked, and Ginny nodded.

Mrs. Weasley left and seconds later Harry was back.

"Hey…" Harry said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I really am, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Ginny apologized.

Harry gave her a hug and kissed her on the top of her head, "It's okay."

"Ouch." Ginny said, taking a step back.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked concerned.

Ginny let out a small laugh, "Yeah I'm fine. James just kicked me in the ribs."  
>Harry smiled and put a hand on her stomach. James kicked again.<p> 


	8. Pop

**Ginny is almost 36 weeks pregnant!**

**Chapter 8**

Ginny sat up in bed and let out a small gasp. A piercing pain suddenly stabbed her in the back. She rubbed her stomach and could feel James move slightly. This was the third night in a row that she could not sleep and she was simply exhausted.

"You should be sleeping," Harry whispered sleepily. Ginny looked over, surprised to see him awake this late in the night.

"You should be sleeping too," Ginny said quietly.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes, "I know, but I can't"

"Neither can I," Ginny said with a quiet laugh.

Harry just smiled.

"James is less active than normal tonight." Ginny said with slight concern.

"Well he has less room to move now. It wouldn't surprise me if he is less active," Harry replied.

"I guess you're right, but if it continues tomorrow we are going to St. Mungo's," Ginny said as she massaged her stomach.

"Okay," Harry said, and he got out of bed. "Should I make breakfast?" He asked.

"Breakfast? It's two o'clock in the morning," Ginny laughed.

Harry smiled, "Why not? We're both awake, and I know you're probably hungry."

"You know me so well. Come here and help me up." Ginny said with a laugh.

Harry walked to her side of the bed and helped her stand up. Then they walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"I can't even walk normal anymore. I waddle," Ginny said as she sat down in a chair. Out of nowhere she felt another sharp, stabbing pain in her back. She let out a quiet groan, but tried to ignore it.

"I think your waddle is cute," Harry said with a smile. "Pancakes or waffles?" He asked.

"Waffles, always waffles," Ginny said happily.

Harry chuckled and started mixing the waffle batter while Ginny poured the orange juice and got out plates.

"So I was thinking the other day…" Harry started quietly.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Never mind," Harry shook his head.

"No tell me," Ginny commanded

"I don't know how to be a dad. I grew up without a dad and I have no idea what I am supposed to do." Harry said quietly.

Ginny smiled, "Harry, you will be a great father."

"How do you now?" Harry asked.

"Because you are an honest, kind, loving, brave, and loyal man. I see the way you look at me when you think I am sleeping. Your eyes are filled with so much love and worry for me, and I know that you will look at James like that. That is how I know you will be an amazing father."

Harry's face went red and he smiled.

"Thanks, I needed that." Harry said sheepishly.

Ginny grinned, "You're welcome, I love you so much."

Ginny felt another sharp pain in her back.

"That's the third one," She said under her breath.

"Third what?" He asked as he put the waffles onto the plate.

She sat down in a chair and rubbed her back, "Nothing, I just keep getting these super sharp pains, then they go away in like 30-45 seconds."

Harry looked concerned, "Maybe we should ask your mum or Dr. Mercer about it."

"I guess, but everybody's sleeping right now." Ginny said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how late it is," Harry admitted. "Where does it hurt?"

"Right in the middle of my lower back," Ginny said.

"Could be a practice contraction. They normally happen around 36-37 weeks. I read it in a pregnancy book, but I'm not sure," Harry explained.

Ginny grabbed a plate of waffles and topped it with butter and syrup, "I don't know what they are, but they really hurt."

Harry looked at her with a small frown, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, but I bet the pain is nothing compared to what I am going to have to go through," Ginny shrugged. "It kind of scares me… the whole idea of childbirth."

"You shouldn't be worried. I will be next to you the entire time, and you are one of the toughest women I know," He said sympathetically.

Ginny nodded, "I know, it's just scary to think about. There is only one month left until my due date, and I'm afraid that I won't be able to handle it."

Harry hugged her from behind, "You will be amazing."

Ginny smiled and finished her waffles.

"Well there is no way I'm going to be able to fall asleep anytime soon, so I am going to put on some warmer sweatpants," Ginny said a she stood up and walked to the sink to put her dirty dishes away. On her way to the sink she heard a small pop, like somebody popping a bubble of bubblegum.

"Oh-" She whispered as she looked down.

"Wha-" Harry started, but he stopped when he saw Ginny. Her pajama pants were soaking wet.

"Harry…" She said in disbelief, "It's to early. I'm only 36 weeks, this is too early."

Harry's face went white and he quickly stood up. Ginny grimaced as she got another stabbing pain in her back, this time it was slightly stronger.

"Go tell my parent's that my water just broke" She shouted at Harry.

"No, I can't leave you here by yourself!" Harry yelled, frantic.

"I'm fine, I promise. Go!" She ordered.

Harry nodded, "Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Harry was gone.

**I am sorry it was such a short chapter, but I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger.**

**James Sirius is coming soon! Please leave reviews and let me know what you think :)**


	9. Birthday

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post! James Sirius is here!**

**Chapter 9**

Harry apparated to the burrow.  
>"Ginny's water broke!" He yelled frantically as soon as he arrived.<br>He heard shuffling upstairs and seconds later Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rushed down the stairs.  
>"But her due date is still more than four weeks away!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.<br>Harry nodded, "Yeah, but her water broke, and she is having severe back pain."  
>"Is she home by herself right now?" Mr. Weasley asked concerned.<br>"Yes, she told me to call come get you," Harry replied.  
>"Oh, dear! Arthur, Harry and I will go back to Ginny, you tell the rest of the family," Mrs. Weasley said.<br>Mr. Weasley nodded and within seconds Harry and Mrs. Weasley were at Harry and Ginny's house.  
>"Ginny?!" Harry called.<br>There was a small groan then Ginny replied, "Up here, in the bedroom."  
>Harry and Mrs. Wesley rushed up the stairs to see Ginny leaning over on the bed.<br>"How far apart are your contractions, dear?" Mrs. Wesley asked as she started rubbing Ginny's back.  
>"I don't know. Maybe 10-15 minutes?" Ginny replied.<br>Harry still stood in the doorway. His hands were shaking and his face was pale. He wasn't ready for all of this to happen so soon.  
>"When will we have to go to the hospital?" He asked shakily.<br>Mrs. Wesley shrugged, "All depends on Ginny's contractions. We will leave when they get around eight minutes apart, and that could take anywhere from an hour to three hours."  
>Harry nodded. Out of nowhere Ginny grimaced and let out a moan.<br>"Harry." She said quietly through gritted teeth. Harry rushed to her side and held her hand.  
>"It's okay, I'm right here. Just breathe," he whispered.<br>Mrs. Wesley smiled, "You're a natural, Harry."  
>Harry's face went red, "Thanks, but Ginny's the one doing all of the work."<br>At around 3:45, an hour after Ginny's water broke, they heard a loud clap from downstairs.  
>"Harry? Ginny?" Called a voice from the living room.<br>Harry smiled when he recognized the voice, "In the bedroom, come on up."  
>Harry heard a pair of footsteps walk up the stairs and seconds later Ron and Hermione were standing in the doorway.<br>"Hey, we heard the exciting news! How is she doing?" Hermione asked, motioning to Ginny who was curled up in the middle of the bed.  
>"She's taking it like a champ," Harry said with a small smile.<br>"Well congratulations, mate," Ron said as he patted Harry on the back.  
>"Thanks," Harry replied.<br>Ginny let out a loud groan. She reached for Harry's hand and he quickly grabbed it.  
>Ron looked away, "Well then, I am going to be downstairs. As happy as I am for you two, I do not think I want to see any of this." Ron said with a queasy smile as he left the room.<br>Hermione just rolled her eyes at Ron, "Do you want me to stay up here, or should I stay downstairs." Hermione asked Harry.  
>Ginny relaxed and she let go of Harry's hand, "Actually can you pack my suitcase for the hospital? I didn't think this would be happening this soon, so I don't have anything packed," Ginny said quietly.<br>Hermione nodded, "Absolutely." She said happily.  
>"Thanks," Ginny replied as she sat up on the bed.<br>"How long did that contraction last?"Mrs. Weasley asked.  
>"I don't know, I think 45-50 seconds," Ginny said. "Will it help if I walk around?" She asked.<br>"You can try," Mrs. Weasley shrugged.  
>Ginny nodded and started to stand up. Harry immediately grabbed her hand and helped her get to her feet. She only walked two small laps around the bedroom before she stopped and clasped her stomach.<br>"This one hurts worse," She gasped.  
>Harry held her hand and helped her sit back down on the bed.<p>

"That contraction only nine minutes from your last one. We should get going to the hospital." Mrs. Weasley said.  
>"Okay," Harry said with a nod.<br>He supported Ginny down the stairs and into the kitchen where Ron was stuffing his face with leftover waffles.  
>"Ron! Really?" Mrs. Weasley said as she smacked him over the back of the head.<br>"Ow! I was hungry and there were waffles on the counter," Ron explained as he rubbed the back of his head. Harry let out a small chuckle.  
>"Well I don't care if you're hungry; your sister is in labor! Why don't you be useful and go start the car," Mrs. Weasley yelled.<br>Ron nodded and took his waffle with him as he jogged to the front door. Then Hermione walked into the kitchen with a large suitcase.  
>"I have everything packed, including some baby blankets and newborn outfits," Hermione said excitedly.<br>"Thanks," Ginny said quietly with a relieved smile.

Within minutes they were in the air. Harry and Mrs. Weasley sat in the back of the car comforting Ginny, while Hermione sat in the passenger seat and Ron drove.

"We will be at St. Mungo's in about ten minutes." Ron said.

Ginny let out a small cry as she felt another contraction wash over her. Harry held her hand, and Mrs. Weasley told her to breathe.

"I knew they would hurt, but this much?" She said once the contraction ended.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Sorry to tell you this, but it will probably get much worse."

Harry frowned, "I hate to see you in so much pain, I wish I could do something to stop it." Harry whispered.

"I wish you could stop it, too," Ginny replied.

When they reached the hospital a nurse with a wheelchair was waiting outside for them.

"Hmm, I guess Arthur already told the hospital we were coming." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry helped Ginny out of the car and the nurse quickly wheeled her into the hospital. To Harry's surprise Mr. Weasley, George and Angelina, and Percy and Audrey were already there.

"Mr. Potter, you can come with me," A nurse said as she pushed Ginny down the hallway.

She quickly pushed Ginny through the hallways and into the maternity ward near the back of the hospital. Then the nurse led them into a cute, homey room. It had brown walls and a medium-sized window overlooking the streets of London. A cozy looking bed sat in the middle of the room.

"Here is your room. This will be the room you will deliver in and stay in for the next couple days. Make yourselves comfortable, Dr. Mercer will be here very soon," The nurse said with a smile as she helped Ginny onto the bed.

The nurse left and in less than a minute Dr. Mercer walked into the room.

"How are you two doing?" Dr. Mercer asked.

"We are doing great." Harry said with a smile.

"Good! Well it looks like James is eager to come out and I am very happy for you two. However, he may have some health issues when he comes out since he is almost a month early. So when he is born we will need to make sure everything is aright because there is a strong chance that he is underdeveloped."

Ginny looked down and Harry nodded sadly.

"Okay," Ginny responded quietly.

"But I do need to check how far along you are." Dr. Mercer said.

Ginny nodded. Harry held her hand as Dr. Mercer checked.

"You are about 3-4 centimeters, so you still have around 6 centimeters to go before you can start trying to push James out." Dr. Mercer said.

Ginny sighed loudly, "Okay, can you do anything for the contr-"

Ginny stopped talking and groaned as she grabbed her stomach. Harry rushed to her side so she could squeeze his hand.

"There is a pain potion that we normally give to mums in labor, but with James being early and possibly undeveloped, it may not be the best idea to give it to you," Dr. Mercer said sympathetically.

Ginny's face went red with frustration.

"You have got to being joking with me," She moaned once her contraction ended.

"I truly am sorry, but I am not joking with you," Dr. Mercer said sympathetically.

When Dr. Mercer left Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and tears started to form in Ginny's eyes.

"Hey, don't cry," Harry said softly. "It's going to be alright. Just think, every contraction is one step closer to James."  
>Ginny wiped her eyes, "I know, but I can't do it."<p>

Harry shook his head, "No, you can do it. You are the toughest woman I've ever known."

Ginny smiled slightly, "Okay."

"Now should I go give the family an update?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded.

Harry made his way through the hospital to the waiting room. Everybody stood up when they saw Harry.

"How is she doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well Dr. Mercer said that James may not be in perfect health when he is born since is so early. She also said that Ginny is 3-4 centimeters dilated, but they can't give her any pain relieving potions." Harry announced to the crowd.

Mrs. Weasley looked concerned, "Why can't they give her a pain potion?"

"Because James is early and may be underdeveloped, so the potion could harm him." Harry answered.

"Well you better get back to her," Said a curious voice.

Harry looked to his right to see Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

"Hey! I didn't know guys you were here," Harry said with delight.

Neville gave a friendly smile, "We wouldn't miss it for the world. Hagrid, McGonagall, Seamus Finnigan, and some others are coming later too."

Harry grinned, "Well I better get back to Ginny."

Luna nodded with a smile.

"Guess who else is here?" Harry told Ginny as he entered the room.

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know tell me."

"Neville and Luna! And they say Hagrid, McGonagall, Seamus, and some others are on their way." Harry said with a big grin.

Ginny smiled, "Wow. I didn't know it was that big of a deal."

"Of course it's a big deal! Our son is being born!" Harry yelled with a smile.

Ginny let out a small laugh, then grimaced as another contraction hit.

At 3:30 p.m., almost fourteen hours after Ginny's water broke, Ginny's contractions were only two and a half minutes apart.

"You are nine and a half centimeters dilated," Dr. Mercer said happily. "We will get everything ready, and then you can start pushing."

Ginny nodded then bit her lip and whimpered as a contraction hit.

"Breathe through it, Ginny." Dr. Mercer said with a sympathetic smile.

She took a sharp breath and grabbed Harry's hand. She squeezed his hand and he rubbed her back until the contraction was over. Nurses filled the room as they set up for delivery.

"Sit behind me," Ginny ordered.

Harry nodded, "Of course."

Ginny leaned forward and Harry sat behind her. She relaxed into his arms and sighed as she closed her eyes.

"You are so beautiful." Harry whispered into ear.

Ginny just smiled weakly.  
>"Okay, it looks like we are all set. Are you ready to push?" Dr. Mercer asked.<p>

Ginny nodded.

"Okay. Push when you feel a contraction." Dr. Mercer instructed.

Harry felt Ginny's body tense up and she squeezed his hand.

"Okay. Push, push, push. Keep pushing." Dr. Mercer said.

Ginny let out a small yelp, but continued pushing.

"Come on, Gin. You can do it. Keep going," Harry encouraged.

When the contraction ended Ginny melted back into Harry's arms.

"I would rather have the cruciatus curse used on me than go through that again!" Ginny yelled with fury.

"I don't know… The cruciatus curse was pretty bad." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Shut up." Ginny demanded.

Within two minutes Ginny felt another contraction and she took a deep breath and started pushing.

"Keep pushing. You can do it, " Harry whispered into her hair.

Ginny continued to push then she gasped for air then continued pushing.

"Ginny, you're a natural. I can already see the top of his head. One more contraction and he will probably be out." Dr. Mercer said with a smile.

Ginny's body relaxed and she sighed with relief.

"Finally," Ginny said quietly, out of breath.

"I am so proud of you," Harry said.

Dr. Mercer smiled, "You are going to make wonderful parents."

"Thanks," Harry said sheepishly.

Ginny's gasped as another contraction washed over her.

"Push, Ginny, push," Dr. Mercer said loudly.

Ginny pushed as she squeezed Harry's hand and her whole body trembled.

"You can do this. This is the last one," Harry said with a smile.

"And he's out! Congratulations!" Dr. Mercer said excitedly.

Ginny immediately started crying as she melted back into Harry's arms.

Harry kissed Ginny, "You are so beautiful, I love you so, so, much."

Ginny noticed the room was silent.

"Why isn't he crying?" Ginny asked.

**Sorry for another cliffhanger! How did you like it? I tried to make it as accurate to real-life as possible. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! :)**


	10. March 27th

**I'm so sorry it took this long to upload, I had a lot of family stuff going on recently. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

"Why isn't he crying?" Ginny asked loudly.

Dr. Mercer had her back turned, and she didn't answer.

"Why isn't he crying?!" Ginny asked again, frantic.

Dr. Mercer took her wand out of her pocket and mumbled something under her breath. The nurses were silent, and Harry's heart dropped as tears formed in his eyes.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be all right." Harry whispered to Ginny.

Dr. Mercer whispered something else and there was a collection of murmurs from the small group of nurses that swarmed James.

Suddenly there was a small cry that filled the room. Harry sighed in relief and Ginny started to cry harder. Dr. Mercer turned around and was holding James wrapped in a small blanket.

"Here you go," Dr. Mercer said as she handed him to Ginny.

Ginny looked down at James. He had large brown eyes and a small tuft of black hair.

"Hi, James. I love you so much," Ginny whispered as she kissed James on his forehead. Ginny turned around to see Harry crying.

Ginny smiled, "He has your hair."

Harry just nodded as he stared at James.

"I love you so much," He whispered to Ginny.

"He is 6 pounds and 4 ounces. He was born at 3:46 p.m." Dr. Mercer said with a smile.

"Should I go tell everybody?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, I bet they're all dying for information."

Ginny sat up slowly so Harry could get up from behind her. He left the room and walked down the hallway to the waiting room.

"I'm a father! James Sirius Potter was born ten minutes ago at 3:46. Both him and Ginny are doing fine." Harry announced.

The crowd broke out in smiles and congratulation.

"Congrats, mate!" Ron said as he patted Harry on the back.

"Ohhh- My little Ginny is a mother!" Mrs. Weasley said as she started to cry.

"How big is he?" Luna asked.

Harry smiled, "6 pounds 4 ounces."

"Congratulations!" Hagrid yelled from the back of the crowd.

"Can we see him?" Hermione eagerly asked.

"I don't know. Let me ask." Harry said as he left the waiting room.

He walked to Ginny and smiled. He was a father, and he couldn't believe it. He walked into the room and saw Dr. Mercer checking up on Ginny and James.

"Dr. Mercer, our family and friends want to know if they can see James." Harry said to Dr. Mercer said.

"You can't bring him out to them, but you can have 2-3 people come see him at a time," Dr. Mercer replied.

Harry nodded. "Who should I bring in first?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny shrugged, "It doesn't matter, but I think my mum will be the most excited. "

"Okay, I'll bring them in first," Harry said with a smile as he left the room again.

"I can bring in a few of you at a time." Harry said once he returned to the waiting room

He looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, "Do you two want to come first?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded eagerly and Harry led them back to the room.

"Oh dear, I'm so proud of you," Mrs. Weasley said as she saw Ginny.

Ginny smiled, "Do you want to hold him?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded as she took James.

"Oh he is perfect," She whispered as she looked down at James. "He has your hair, Harry, and he has your eyes, Ginny."

"Thanks," Ginny said with a smile.

After Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both had a chance to hold James, Harry walked them back to the waiting room to get Ron and Hermione.

"Aw, he is beautiful." Hermione said as she walked into the room.

Ron smiled, "Congrats, mate." He said to Harry,

Ginny handed James to Hermione, and she took him and smiled.

"Actually, Ginny and I were thinking…would you two like to be his godparents?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "Harry, we would be honored."

After several rounds of people coming to see James, Harry walked back to Ginny's room.

"I think that's everybody," He said when he walked back to the room.

Ginny smiled, "Good. I'm exhausted."  
>Harry laughed, "I bet you are. I'm so proud of you."<p>

"Thanks," Ginny said sheepishly.

Harry smiled and sat down in the chair next to Ginny's bed.

"What day is it?" Harry asked.

"Saturday," Ginny replied.

Harry shook his head, "No, what's the date?"

"I think it's March 27th," Ginny shrugged.

Harry nodded.

"March 27th. March 27th," Harry whispered to himself. Suddenly his eyes got wide and he smiled.

"It's my dad's birthday today," Harry said.

Ginny looked up, "James Potter born on the other James Potter's birthday."

Harry laughed as he looked at little James.

"I love you so much," Harry whispered.


End file.
